1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a solar cell including a dopant layer and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as oil or coal are expected to be exhausted, an interest in alternative energy resources for replacing oil or coal is increasing. In particular, a solar cell that directly converts or transforms solar energy into electricity using a semiconductor member is gaining attention.
In a solar cell, a p-n junction is formed by forming a dopant layer in order to induce photoelectric conversion, and an electrode electrically connected to the dopant layer of an n-type or a p-type is formed. However, a doping profile of the dopant layer is not easily controlled, and properties of the dopant layer deteriorate, thereby reducing efficiency of the solar cell.